Light and Dark
by GothicKitten91
Summary: -Post War- Hermione Granger has just been told the truth about one of the biggest secrets of her life. Join Hermione on her journey about discovering exactly who she is and how she came to be. Pairing undecided.
1. Chapter 1

_Twins  
>one light<br>the other dark  
>their destiny<br>already set  
>separate them now<br>before you regret_

Narcissa Malfoy paced outside the nursery door. Both her darling children slept on, not a care in the world. Which one is which? Who is the dark twin and who is light? Lucius will never let his son go... We must send the girl away.

The twins a day old, still yet to meet their father. Lucius was away for the week, busy with work. Narcissa finally decided what to do. Getting the House-elf Dobby to watch her son, Narcissa takes her daughter away. Apperating to an adoption center in Muggle London. With a few good concealment charms, the baby's hair had turned a curly brown and her eyes a soft honeyed amber.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Birth Certificate_

_Name: Lyra Keaira Malfoy_

_Date of Birth: September 19th 1979_

_Place of Birth: Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, _

_Mother: Narcissa Irma Malfoy (née Black) _

_Year of Birth: 1955 _

_Father: _

_Year of Birth: _

_Siblings: Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_Adoption Certificate_

_Child's Name: Lyra **Keaira** Malfoy_

_Date of Birth: September 19th 1979_

_Birth Parents_

_Mother: Narcissa Irma Malfoy (née Black) _

_Year of Birth: 1955 _

_Father: _

_Year of Birth:_

_Adoptive Parents_

_Mother: Jean Ashley Granger (née Williams)_

_Year of Birth: 1952_

_Father: Johnathon Arron Granger_

_Year of Birth: 1949_

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Name Change Certificate_

_Birth Name: Lyra **Keaira** Malfoy_

_Date of Birth: September 19th 1979_

_Current Name: Hermione Jean Granger_

_Mother: Jean Ashley Granger (née Williams)_

_Year of Birth: 1952_

_Father: Johnathon Arron Granger_

_Year of Birth: 1949_

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>A mother does what she has to, to ensure the safety of her children. Lyra, now Hermione lay in her mother's arms once last time. Narcissa placed a kiss on her forehead crying, as she whispered to her sleeping daughter. "I love you my angel. I loved you before you were even born. Be safe, and know for always, your my girl and I love you."<p>

Placing the infant into the older woman's open arms and watching her accept her Lyra as her own, Narcissa wept. She took off her locket and silently spelling it tightly closed, placed it in Jean's hand. Leaving her daughter in the arms of her new kin, made her heart break.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>

I do hope you'll review my work, its good to know what you all think. I may listen to suggestions but please note that the story is already written in my head and will take a mere few days to type it out, provided I don't change my mind on the plot. Please read and bear with me, as I take you on a journey with these most beloved characters.

sorry for really short chapter. the first few are kind on short and i hope they'll get longer as we move on.

**Disclamer**

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.


	2. Chapter 2

Jean Granger was happier then she'd ever thought she'd be. For years she and her husband had been trying for a child, only to fail. They looked at alternative methods but still had no luck. Even signed up for adoption, but were told it could take years to find a suitable child.

The day the couple will never forget, September 29th 1979, they received a call from the adoption agency. It had started out a normal day at work. Near lunch time Jean picked up a phone call. "Hello? … really? … We'll be right there..." Taking half an hour to call and reschedule the last of the appointments of the day, Jean and her husband John drove to the adoption office. Walking inside they found a woman who with tears in her eyes held a beautiful baby girl. At that moment Jean knew this was the child for her. This was her baby. They signed all the paperwork there and then.

Three agreements were made. One, they must change her name to keep her safe. Two, every year on her birthday they were to leave an envelope of photos at the adoption agency for the mother, Narcissa to collect. Lastly the child isn't to know of her birth parents till she's 17yrs old and on her 17th she's to receive a letter from her mother explaining why she was given up. Happily the Grangers' agreed to the conditions and now they prepared to go out shopping for their baby girl.

Hermione slept in her new mother's arms as they drove to the shopping mall. The first place they started shopping found them buying a pram, baby captual for the car and many clothes. Most of the things they needed were already bought. All the years of trying had found Jean buying baby gear almost every time she went shopping. Next they bought formula and nappies, along with bibs, baby powder, nappy rash cream, special shampoo and soap.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>

I do hope you'll review my work, its good to know what you all think. I may listen to suggestions but please note that the story is already written in my head and will take a mere few days to type it out, provided I don't change my mind on the plot. Please read and bear with me, as I take you on a journey with these most beloved characters.

sorry for really short chapter. the first few are kind on short and i hope they'll get longer as we move on.

**Disclamer**

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.


	3. Chapter 3

Apperating home, Narcissa cleared all evidence of Lyra's survival from the manor. Creating an empty grave in the family cemetery out past the gardens. Sitting down in front of the grave her wand carving into stone, Narcissa cried, as if she really had lost her child. Truly she had.

_Lyra Keaira Malfoy_  
><em>September 19th 1979-September 20th 1979<em>  
><em>Those we have held in our arms for a little while,<em>  
><em>we hold in our hearts forever.<em>

Each year Narcissa traveled to the adoption office collecting her envelope of photos. Each year it broke her heart to open them, looking at the photos of her little girl, in someone elses arms. Laughing and smiling, happy with someone else. Every year it was the same.

Draco grew and she watched happily. Smiling as he rode his first broom. Crying when he broke his arm for the first time. Laughing as he told her stories. But sadness still plagued her heart, knowing she was missing every moment of her daughter's life.

Often when she needed time alone Lucius would find his wife by their daughter's grave. Nothing he could do, could shake the sadness. 

* * *

><p>When Draco got his letter of acceptance to Hogwarts, Narcissa was thrilled. Mother and Son spent a week going shopping and getting everything Draco could possibly need. It was the third day of their shopping that they bumped into the Granger's. Narcissa wanted nothing more then to run over and take her Lyra in her arms. Oh how much she'd grown. John nodded to Narcissa and she sent Draco on inside a store with Dobby, so he could pick out books.<p>

John and Narcissa headed into a cafe' and sat down. "Why didn't you tell us, that Hermione was gifted?"

"There are laws, I'm sorry..."

"That was her twin?"

"Yes..."

"But you couldn't keep Hermione?"

"It's not safe for Lyra to live as part of our family. I can't explain... I'm sorry I must go..." Narcissa pulled a large bag of Wizarding money out and placed it in John's hand. "You'll need this for Lyra. It'll help..." She left John and went to find Draco. 

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>

I do hope you'll review my work, its good to know what you all think. I may listen to suggestions but please note that the story is already written in my head and will take a mere few days to type it out, provided I don't change my mind on the plot. Please read and bear with me, as I take you on a journey with these most beloved characters.

sorry for really short chapter. the first few are kind on short and i hope they'll get longer as we move on.

**Disclamer**

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.


	4. Chapter 4

As promised on her 17th Birthday an owl was sent to Lyra, but it came back. Each week Narcissa would send the owl out only to have it return. With the war now upon them, Narcissa feared for the lives of her children.

The day Draco received the Dark Mark, made Narcissa wish she'd sent both her children away. It cut her like a knife to see her darling son, dragged in so deep. The evil her young boy was forced to see, forced to live with and forced to be, hurt her so very much. But nothing compared to watching her sister torches her darling daughter in front of her very eyes, unable to do anything but watch.

* * *

><p>When the war was won, it took so long to bring the world back together. For the truth of every ones true loyalties to be revealed. But nothing shocked Hermione like the day she finally received her letter from her birth mother.<p>

.

.

.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I have many things I wish to tell you. It is important you listen and keep an open mind._  
><em>Long ago, in times of dark. A powerful family, of the purest blood, bared the gift of two beautiful children. Twins. It was prophesied that one would be of the light and the other the dark.<em>  
><em>The mother of these children wanted to protect them both, for she loved them each with all her heart, and didn't want any harm to come to them. So the two children were separated.<em>  
><em>It broke the mother's heart to do this but knowing it to be the only way to save her children, she sent her only daughter away. As the years went by she learned more of the intentions of those around her, and wished she had done the same with the son. But nothing more could be done.<em>  
><em>Each year she wept for the loss of her child, by an empty grave.<em>  
><em>Each year it was the same.<em>  
><em>Darkness swept around her family, and the mother felt lost. Her only true happiness was knowing her daughter was alive and well, fighting for the light.<em>

_I know my child that you probably believe this is just a story, but I ask you please, speak to your parents. For I miss you my dearest daughter, and I wish to stop grieving for a child who is still very much alive._

_When you're ready you'll know how to find me._  
><em>Love always<em>

_Mother_

.

.

.

Hermione sat shocked, unsure. Could she be adopted?

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>

I do hope you'll review my work, its good to know what you all think. I may listen to suggestions but please note that the story is already written in my head and will take a mere few days to type it out, provided I don't change my mind on the plot. Please read and bear with me, as I take you on a journey with these most beloved characters.

sorry for really short chapter. the first few are kind on short and i hope they'll get longer as we move on.

**Disclamer**

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.


	5. Chapter 5

After a whole 24hours flying, Hermione's plane finally touched down in Melbourne, Australia. Determined, yet exusted, Hermione went and collected her bag and went through customs. After little hassle she walked through the airport and outside to the skylink bus that would take her into the city. The bus ride took almost another hour before arriving at Southern Cross Station and she tiredly bought her train ticket to the next station. Getting off at Flinders street, it wasn't difficult to find the backpackers she'd booked into.

Across the road from Flinders Street Station, neatly tucked between a pie shop and bookshop stood the Elephant Backpackers. Now feeling over tired Hermione walked in and collected her key and security card to her room. Taking the elevator to the newly renovated third floor it didn't take long before she'd secured her things away neatly in a locker and claiming a bunk she made her bed only to crash in it fully dressed for a long sleep.

The next morning Hermione feeling more like herself, left the backpackers dressed in typical muggle clothing, a pair of comfy jeans that hugged her body in all the right places, and a neat black t-shirt with a cotton jacket and sneakers. Having strapped her wand to her ankle and carrying a bottomless bag that contained all her necessities including a few changes of clothes, Hermione walked down the street to find a bank. After exchanging a decent amount of muggle British money for muggle Australian money, Hermione walked back towards the station, only stopping to buy a cup of take away tea and an egg and bacon wrap along the way.

Buying a ticket at the station Hermione set of to look for her parents. Rather hoping they hadn't moved from they house she'd sent them to, Hermione watched as the city passed by her train window. She now rather regretted telling Harry and Ron to stay behind and look after everyone else. It was selfish but right now with a bubbling nervousness starting, so bad that she wondered weather eating breakfast had been a good idea.

Oh Ron, the thought of him made her both anger and happy. What they had was odd. Their relationship was rocky at best. Full of passion. One minute they fought like hippogriffs and unicorns the next they were snogging with such unrestraint it was unbelievable. But that was what made Hermione so worried about their relationship. Would they ever be stable?

Deciding it best to change her train of thought Hermione pulled out the letter from her supposed Mother. What if this was real? That it wasn't just some twisted joke designed to hurt her. Could her parents have been lying to her all these years? Who was she? There are so many pureblood families out there, and a lot with children her own age. Who was her mother and who was this brother she was supposed to have? A twin? Looking over the letter in her hands with its perfect cursive black ink lettering. It's slight perfume slowly wafting off the page. What was it? Daffodils?

Closing her eyes for just a moment Hermione drifted off into a deep sleep. Her dreams her only comfort. They had been so for as long as she could remember. The smell of the daffodils still embedded into her mind Hermione smiled.

_A young Hermione swung on a swing, her smile big, her long brown hair, so long it swished in the wind. Chocolate brown eyes filled with excitement and joy as she allowed the swing to take her higher and higher. A song came to her lips and Hermione began to hum the soft tune, barley wondering where it had come from the words left her lips._

_"In a land, In a land so far away, the birds fly on through the trees. It hurts me that you're so far from me, but honey don't you see, you'll always be with me. You're the wind in the trees, the air that I breath, the soft sand beneath my feet, the sun beaming down, warm on my skin and the water lapping at my knees. My child, you are with me..." And on Hermione hummed and sung the familiar yet unfamiliar words that had popped into her mind._

_As the song stayed written into her mind, like a teen etching her heart into a tree with the name of her boyfriend, young Hermione finally jumped from her swing. The few moments of joy, as she flew without a plane were amazing. It felt right, normal to be weightless in the air, for those brief seconds, only to fall and scream out in pain. "MOMMY!" She cried out and her mother came running outside from the kitchen, where she was doing her normal monthly baking for a charity event she was helping to host._

_Young Hermione's leg was broken after hitting a rock at such force, having broken through the skin blood gushed out and Hermione screamed out in pain. Already the neighbors had heard her and came running from there homes to the front yard of the Gangers' to help in anyway they could._

_Having been rushed to hospital young Hermione was given something to help numb the pain but it barley helped at all. Rushed in for an X-Ray the doctors took all the normal steps to help repair the broken leg and gave Hermione a blood transfusion having to use O positive, being universal because no one knew her blood type._

_After a few days Hermione was released from hospital and went home. Never again did she sit on her swing, only looked at with a mix of fear and longing. This was how she'd become afrid of flying. One silly mistake had taken away all the joy she had felt swinging through the trees. And the song she had sung she buried deep within herself trying to forget the pain that day had given her._

A gentle shake of her shoulder Hermione was awoken by one of the trains conductors. "This is your stop Miss." He told her politely and Hermione left the train with a quiet thank you to the conductor. Getting off the train Hermione thought back over the dream she had. It was no dream she knew, even if that was what she wanted to believe. It was a memory, a memory she had wished had stayed forgotten. Still that song. Humming softly to herself, Hermione hailed a cab.

The cab driver pulled up and she got in, taking in his short brown hair and blue eyes she smiled to the middle aged man. "Where you headed?" He asked politely in his thick Australian accent, so thick it was hard to understand and had it not been for the war changing so much for her including her lack of humor, she might have laughed.

"29 Elder street, thank you." She answered politely back. Not feeling very social she turned her head to look out the window trying to clear her mind as the driver took off. The faint smell of the car's perfumed pine tree and the low sound of the car radio chartering about some kind of sport, football perhaps? She couldn't tell. Her thoughts now turning to the task at hand. She had to undo the memory charm she'd put on her parents and hope that they would forgive her, before she could even ask about the letter she had tucked away in her pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>

I fixed up the date error in chapter 2 as well.**  
><strong>

Okay so we all know that Hermione has put a memory charm on her parents to help keep them from danger, since the war is over i felt the need to write about her going to find them instead of her having already done this. So many stories i read never include chapters about Hermione looking for her parents and being that I'm Australian myself i wanted to include some stuff i know in here. Such as the backpackers i mentioned, every time I'm in Melbourne that's where i stay.

**Disclamer**

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.

**Dedications**

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my first three reviewers, YearOfJudges, cosmoGirl666 and HPAsherra, your positive reviews gave me the confidence to continue writing this story. I'd had it sitting on my laptop for five months looking pretty and now I'm glad I uploaded what I've written so far. So thanks guys. Also thanks to those who have put up story alerts and even favoriting this story, it lets me know just how much you are enjoying reading it.


	6. Chapter 6

Arriving at her parent's house Hermione paid for her cab then sat on the front step bracing herself. She hadn't even thought about how she was going to get inside, to reverse the spell. Taking deep breaths she tried to think up a plan. But no sooner had she started to clear her mind the door swung open and her mother stepped out carrying a newborn in her arms. Started by Hermione sitting on her porch she stubbed her toe on a ceramic plant pot and let out a small yelp.

"Oh I'm sorry." Hermione said as she looked up. Then the words seemed to tumble from her mouth. "I was looking for a backpackers I'm told is on this street. I'm afraid I'm rather lost, then I tripped and I've hurt my ankle. I was just sitting here to rest."

Her unknowing mother smiled a sweet motherly smile full of concern. "Well come in dear. I was just about to head to the store to grab some flour, but I think I should take a look at that ankle for you." Hermione sighed with relief and her mother took it as relief of her being so kind.

With some quick thinking Hermione wordless and wandlessly used a spell to sprain her own ankle, biting her lip with the pain. Getting up with the aid of the front stairs' rail, Hermione followed her mother into the house and sat down at the dinning room table where her mother had lead her. Placing the now sprained ankle on another seat, she watched as her mother put down the small child in a high chair, before rolling up the jeans leg and removing her shoe and sock. "That's defiantly sprained my dear, I'll get you some ice."

Hermione looked across at the infant in the highchair. It appeared to be a baby girl, which made Hermione somewhat jealous. Her mother walked in with an ice pack in hand and smiling she spoke softly. "My daughter Elaine, she's 3weeks old." Placing the icepack onto Hermione's ankle, she looked up to see tears in her oldest daughter's eyes. "The pain will go away soon enough. My name is Monica by the way."

"I'm Hermione." Hermione continued to cry, her mother unknowing that the tears weren't for the sprained ankle, rather the pain of her mother not knowing who she really was.

Down the hallway the sound of jingling keys and the sound of a voice calling out surprised both women. "Honey, I'm home."

"In the dinning room, Love. We have a guest." Monica called out. After a little banging about, Hermione's father came through the open door and into the room. "This is Hermione, she got lost looking for a backpackers and sprained her ankle." she explained to her husband. "Hermione this is my husband Wendell."

"Please to meet you, Sir."

"Pleasures all mine. So nice to meet someone your age with such good manners, your parents must be proud."

"I rather hope so." Hermione said with a sad smile.

Monica looked to her husband a moment and then turned back to her guest. "Would you like a cup of tea or coffee Hermione?"

"Tea please. White and two?" Hermione smiled as she saw the slight disapproving look on her parent's faces when she requested so much sugar. Dentists, she felt like shaking her head at them.

In no time the three sat around the table drinking cups of tea and nibbling on cucumber sandwiches.

"So Hermione, your English?" Asked her father.

"Yes, Sir. Born and grew up in London, although I attended a boarding school in Scotland, for seven years. I'm taking a year off before returning to complete my final year." Hermione said with as much honesty as she could, contemplating the right moment to reverse the spell and just how she would do it. She was rather enjoying this light chat, but it was also heart breaking that her parents didn't know her and all she wanted was to hug them and have them tell her those stupid four words. _'It'll all be okay.'_

"That sounds wonderful. I'd always would have liked a gap year." Her mother smiled and it was more then she could take. All these smiles and talk about the past, a past they should remember. Taking out her wand with great speed Hermione mutter the counter curse to the memory charm. Her parents fell back in their seats fast asleep. Hoping to herself it would work she healed her sprained ankle. Waiting for them to awaken, Hermione looked around her parents new home. She noticed that none of the old photos that had, had her removed were displayed instead the house was covered in photos of her new born sister, whom had just started to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>

Okay so a little shorter then I like, being that normally I try to keep chapters 1000+ words, but If I continue it won't fit.  
>Anyways I think I'm on a roll here. Two chapters, one day. Am I awesome or what? Now to work on another of my stories. Hope you like how this is going, please read and reveiw.<br>Also I'm curious of weather you guys think Hermione's parents should wake up remembering their oldest daughter or not?

**Disclamer**

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione lay in a comfy bed, in a guest room, thinking about the long conversation her parents had had with her. She'd been forgiven for the memory charm, but it was going to take a long time for them to forgive her for the use of magic. Knowing that her heart was in the right place was the only thing that allowed them to forgive. Her mind keeped going over the conversation.

"_Hermione?" Jean asked with uncertainty._

"_It's me, Mommy..." Hermione wept as she encased herself into her mothers open arms._

"_What happened? Why are we here?" John asked._

"_I... I sent you away. I had to... To protect you both. It wasn't safe."_

"_Tell us baby, tell us what happened." Jean cooed._

"_Voldemort. The war. It wasn't safe. The Deatheaters were killing all muggleborns and their families. I had to send you both away to protect you. I worked it all out. I made you forget me. If you didn't know me then you wouldn't be killed and... If I died, you'd have never have known of your daughter and have never had to know the pain of burying your child. It was the most logical thing to do..."_

"_Hermione, my brave, brave girl. I love you so very much, but what you did, even with your pure intentions, It was wrong. We love you and by making us forget... Memories are one of the most important things in life." Jean's voice full of emotion._

"_Come, lets just forgive and forget. I think it's time we all get some dinner before a good nights sleep." John spoke softly, taking a babbling Elaine in his arms and leading them to the kitchen._

Hermione drifted off into a deep fitful sleep.

* * *

><p><em>A beautiful young woman sat on her knees in front of a gravestone. Her long black hooded cloak, cast her face into shadows. The woman felt so familiar and it was heartbreaking to see her cry. <em>

"_Lyra? Lyra, honey? Where are you?" _

_Hermione found her voice in her ears, but the woman didn't seem to hear her at all. "I'm here Mom. Mommy, I'm here." Shocked at herself, Hermione studied the woman. _

_Hermione sighed as she unfolded the well worn letter, pulled from her pocket. Reading it again, by now she was able to recite the whole thing, just like all her textbooks. _

_Who. Who wrote this? Was this woman her mother? The woman crying by the grave? No it couldn't be... Could it? No. There was no way, this woman wept for Lyra, not Hermione._

Hermione woke with a start, her body covered in cold sweat. Fighting to recall the dream she had just had. But even with invisible fingers tring to grip it, the dream slipped through them like smoke. Pushing the hair from her face Hermione looked out the window to the sunlight that was now starting to seep in. Getting out of bed, Hermione padded silently down the hall in search of the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>

Dearest Readers,  
>Please don't kill me.<br>Here's a long over due update as a peace offering.

**Disclamer**

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.


	8. Chapter 8

Sitting around the breakfast table the reunited Grangers, ate peacefully. Freshly brewed tea was made in a dainty china teapot and porridge on the stove. Hermione nursed little Elaine, while juggling a bottle in one hand and a teacup in the other. Her thoughts yet again on the letter that she kept in her pocket.

"Mom?" Hermione spoke quietly almost afraid to ask.

"Yes Hermione dear?" Her mother replied in concern by her daughter's tone.

"I.." Hermione paused, placing down her teacup and passing Elaine to her father. "I received a letter recently." Looking up at Jean Granger to judge the expression on her face, yet her mother seemed unfaised. Hermione's eyes dropped to her lap before continuing. "It was from a woman. A woman who claims to be my Birth Mother."

There was a long pregnant pause. John and Jean exchanged looks and Hermione felt on the verge of tears.

"Honey," John started but was abruptly stopped by Hermione's raised hand.

"You're telling me all I need to know by your silence. Why would you keep this from me? You're my parents. Maybe not by birth, but this is the sort of thing you should of told me."

Hermione walked across the room mocking father's pacing. Her voice mocking his when she spoke. "Hey Hermione, how was school this year? Oh by the way, we adopted you when you were a baby."

Pacing to keep her anger contained, the lights starting to flicker and the china clattering together. Hermione's voice full of pain. "Why would you keep this from me? Why?" Hermione's voice nearing breaking point.

Hermione took one last look at her parents before taking the stairs two at a time. Slamming the door to the guest room with her magic as she burst into tears on the comfy bed. Her parents left in the dinning room in shock of her outburst and unsure of how to comfort their eldest child. How could they right this wrong?

* * *

><p>The House of Black as usual, dusty, dark and cold, yet on this chilly night it was far from quiet. The clock was nearing midnight and the occupants of the house filled the walls with chatter.<p>

The log fire in the kitchen's normal red flame changed green and Hermione stepped out, her face covered in dry tear trails, her hair messier then usual. The first thing her bloodshot eyes saw was the candle memorial that had been set up for all the lost family members. A photo and candle for each missing life. Hermione bit her lip to keep the fresh wave of tears at bay.

Hermione turned towards the door leading to the dining room, where it seemed the vast majority of the noise was coming from. Just as her feet started to cooperate with her brain, Molly Weasely emerged to find out what the disturbance was in 'Her' kitchen. Having been that the war has seen to the destruction to the Burrow, the Weaselys still yet to have moved out of home now resided in the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters. Noting the look on Hermione's face, Molly swooped in giving the grieving girl a bone crunching hug. Hermione's defensive walls crumbled, allowing the unshed tears to come to the surface and spill over, leaving a large salty wet patch on Molly's knitted jumper.

"Hermione, It's been too long."

"Molly... It's been less then a week."

"Still it's been too long. This is your home. We are your family." The unspoken 'please don't leave,' hung in the air around them both.

Hermione shifted feet as Molly let her arms loosen from around her. Now with Hermione at arms length she checked her up and down. "You keep loosing weight." She accused, "It's not good for you. Go see the others and I'll see what I can whip up." Not having the heart, let alone the strength to argue Hermione walked through the door into the dining room. Leaving Molly to bustle about in her familiar place of refuge.

The sheer amount of people in the dining room shocked Hermione. Arthur, Charlie, George, Percy, and Bill sat in heated discussion nearest the door. Harry sat near the head of the table with Ginny beside him, and little Teddy rest asleep in her lap. Fleur, Mineva McGonagall, Hargrid, Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick, Rolanda Hooch, Poppy Pomfrey, and Irma Pince spoke quietly about the preparations of getting Hogwarts restored, and running again. Neville and Luna sat reading the Quibbler and young Dennis Creevey was staring off into space.

Hermione made her way over to sit beside Harry. "So... I did it. They're okay and I'm adopted, How have you been holding up?"

"Things are better then expected her but it's a good thing. The war is over and now we can finally breath. Teddy's a handful, I didn't expect to be a father till at least a few years from now and... Hang on.." Harry paused his voice elevated unexpectedly. "Did you just say you're adopted?"

The room filled with silence. Every face turned to Hermione. She twisted her hands in her lap. "Well... seeing as your all bound to find out..." With a sigh, Hermione muttered under her breath, "Gossips..." Pulling out her letter she handed it to Harry. "I was adopted, but I still have no idea who my birth family are, now please go back to your own conversations, so I can have mine."

Harry and Ron pulled Hermione out the room and down the hallway, while Ginny levitated Teddy upstairs to bed. "What's going on 'Mione?" Ron asked in somewhat confused voice.

"I was adopted. I can't believe my parents have been lying to me for years. How could they?"

"Do you know anything about your real family?" Harry asked.

"Only that they are Purebloods, and I'm a twin. But I've never seen a boy at Hogwarts who looks like me. Perhaps he was home schooled, or maybe he attended a different school. I'm so confused. I need to.. to... visit the library." Hermione turned on her feet to make her way upstairs just as Molly called her to eat, with a sigh she retreated to the dinning room with the boys in toe.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer<strong>

I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the Characters/Plots, in the books and/or movies.**  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

After several days of researching pureblood families, Hermione was still no closer to finding her birth family. With a sigh Hermione picked up another book and began to read, only to be interrupted by tapping at the window. Percy Weasely, whom was also making use of the House of Black's library for research on laws, past and present, opened the window, allowing the barn owl entry. Circling the room twice, the owl landed on Hermione's shoulder as it waited patiently for her to take the two letters from it's beak. Hermione marked her place and turned her attention the the owl, with a gentle scratch on the chest, she took the letters and opened her bag. Retrieving an owl treat and giving it to the egarly awaiting owl, who no sooner received his reward flew off and out the open window.

The letters were both addressed with the same beautiful penmanship as the last she'd received and instantly Hermione knew it was from her birth mother. The parchment was perfumed with the same scent of Daffodils? Hermione wasted no time in lifting the wax seal and opening the letter to read its contents, as if her whole life depended on the information, written in the beautifully scripted pale blue ink.

_.  
><em>

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Each day the sunsets, leaving the moon to rise. Yet in the morning the moon sets and the sun rises,  
>an endless cycle that we have no control of. Some things in life are just like this. Completely out of<br>our control, forcing us to stand by, wishing there was something that we could do._

_Hermione, I wish that you would forgive me, alas it seems that like the sun and moon, I have no  
>control of how you feel about finding your birth family. Please understand that I had no choice.<br>I had to send you away to keep you both safe. Sadly even though I did all I could it wasn't enough,  
>both you and your brother suffered through the war and I just wish you'd find it in your heart to<br>forgive me. For I love you very much. Even with all the years that have passed, you will always be  
>my little girl.<em>

_Love always  
>Mother<em>

_._

Hermione felt great sorrow reading the words of her mother, knowing that this woman was suffering because she had no idea how to find her. Hermione opened the other letter and read on.

_.  
><em>

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_I wish to tell you all about what I know of you. _

_My darling girl when you were born you were three minutes younger then your brother. Something  
>I'm sure he would take great pride in knowing. You weighted a total of 4lbs 2oz, you were just so tiny.<br>Your brother he weighed more then you, but only just at 4lbs 3oz. You both had little tufts of silky  
>pale blond hair and like most babes when their born you both had the brightest blue eyes. <em>

_When I gave you up you were wrapped in a pale pink blanket made of the softest cotton and wore a  
>white jump suit that made it almost impossible to tell you and your brother apart. I gave you the best<br>home I could at such short notice. One I knew you'd be able to grow up away from the world that I  
>lived in, in fear, like most others. With one last kiss and placing my locket around your neck I left you.<br>It was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. Almost as difficult as making a fake grave, which  
>became my sanctuary over the years. A place I went to mourn for the loss of my daughter. You were<br>my Lyra Keaira and you were gone. I also mourned the loss of your brother's innocence, for the world  
>he grew up in. The evil he was around. Changed him, like nothing else could.<em>

_The next time I saw you, you were making your first trip into our world. With the spells I had in place,  
>you looked so very different to how I knew you should look. Different to the rest of your family, and<br>our ancestors. You looked so happy and I wanted nothing more then to pick you up and hold you,  
>never letting go. <em>

_Over the next few years, your brother would constantly talk about you when he was at home on  
>holidays and even in his letters. It appears you both didn't get along and with the way his father<br>raised him I can see why. Being in rival houses couldn't have helped, but you were everything your  
>father had been teaching him to hate. I was powerless to teach him different so yet again I sat and<br>suffered in silence, knowing your brother and you were constantly fighting and there was nothing I  
>could do to stop you both. <em>

_During the war when I saw you has to have been the most difficult of all. I watched you in pain and  
>suffering but there was yet again nothing I could do. For if I gave away who you really were it would<br>have been the end for you and probably the rest of us, your father, brother and I, as well. You see a  
>lot of our family were supporters of the Dark Lord, and like many of us who were married to these<br>supporters we were frozen with fear, when it came to trying to fight for the light. _

_When we all fought at the Battle of Hogwarts, I did all I can to fight for the light without allowing  
>anyone to know. Which often meant, I had to his the light with stunting spells while 'accidentally' hitting<br>the Deatheaters with every spell I knew. All I wanted was to keep both my children safe. _

_I know when you finally work out who I am, you'll probably wish you didn't know. But please remember,  
>we all had our part to play in the war and I tried my hardest to protect you both. Please don't hate me<br>when you discover the truth of my identity for I only did what I believed was right._

_Love always  
>Mother<em>

.

Hermione took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she tried to absorb all the new information. Leaving the book she'd been reading marked and on the desk, she walked down the hall and outside apperating to the entrance to Hogwarts. The wards allowed Hermione entry and she continued to walk all the way to the rock by the lake. This was her own sanctuary, alike the library, this was the only place she felt she could really be herself and think about all the mixed up things in her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>

Remember that temperamental computer i used to have? Well she decided to stop working all together, thankfully i now have a new laptop and can make more regular updates.

Anyways, any suggestions for this story send me a PM or add it to your review. **  
><strong>

**Disclaimer  
><strong>

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.


	10. Chapter 10

It was all becoming clear to Hermione. Her secret identity, her hidden past. She was sure she knew who she really was. Hermione paced the library, thinking up a way to find out for sure. A large book on all the pureblood families in the United Kingdom, it was opened to a page with a large family crest. Hermione sat down at the table and read the page thoroughly.

"_Malfoy,  
>Sanctimonia Vincet Semper. (Purity Always Conquers)<em>

_The Malfoy family is one of the oldest pureblood families, of whom have like many pureblood families have very recognizable traits in appearance. The Malfoy ancestry typically have children born with pale blonde hair and silver eyes, although it is known that not all children born from this family have inherited these traits. _

_Typically the Malfoy's of whom attended Hogwarts have always been sorted into the noble house of Slytherin, of which was founded by Salazar Slytherin..."_

Hermione's fingers rubbed across the page as tears she hadn't noticed made their way down her cheek and dripped from her chin onto the printed ink. Hermione couldn't think of what she should do. Where can she go from here? Picking up a fresh sheet of parchment and her quill, she dipped it into her ink bottle before composing a letter.

.

_Dear Mrs Malfoy,  
>I'd like to start by apologizing if I'm incorrect in my researching. I'm writing this<br>letter to ask a rather absurd question. I'm sure I'm incorrect but I must know._

_I recently received a few letters from a woman of whom claims to be my birth  
>mother. Within these letters she reveals a lot of information about who she is<br>but I'm still very confused. Apparently my mother was an amazing woman, of  
>whom was sadly married into a family of which had different views from her own.<br>Forcing her to make a difficult choice to protect her children. She had to separated  
>her infant daughter from her family, and cover it up by faking the child's death. My<br>mother claims that I was born with pale blonde hair and from my research the  
>Malfoy's are one of eight families of whom have this ancestral trait. <em>

_My birth mother also mentions that she watched me being tortured, and was  
>helpless to stop it. This made me think of the horrible time I spent with your sister.<em>

_The last clue I have is your name. Narcrissa, I'm guessing came from Narcissus,  
>of which is a type of daffodil and the letters were perfumed with what I'm sure is<br>daffodils. _

_So here I go, I'll ask you outright. Are you my mother?_

_Sincerely  
>A lost girl<em>

.

Hermione made to scrunch up the letter, but stopped at the last moment. With a deep breath she took out an envelope and wrote clearly. _Mrs N Malfoy, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England._ Standing, Hermione made her way upstairs in search of Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon.

* * *

><p>The pattering of rain against the window brought Hermione to awaken, from her light sleep. Stretching out on her single bed, with a moan. The soft, thick feathered quilt keeping her warm fell to the floor. A gentle mew came from the end of the bed where Crookshanks had been disturbed.<p>

Making her way to the bathroom, Hermione prepared for the day ahead. After going to the toilet, and having a long shower Hermione padded lightly down the hall with only her towel wrapped tightly around her. A light blush warmed her cheeks as she passed Professor Flitwick on her way to her room to get dressed.

Wearing an old Gryffindor shirt and jeans, Hermione tied her hair up in a ponytail high upon her head. A few stray strands of her left in front as a fringe. Clasping the locket that was given to her by her mother she sighed. "Who am I?" Hermione whispered to herself in the mirror as she took up a makeup case. With some light make up that was barely noticeable and a splash of perfume, Hermione was ready to face the day.

Breakfast was a quiet affair, as it had always been since the war. Everyone eating silenty, the only words muttered, were those of, 'pass the bacon' or 'may I have the tea pot?' No one wanting to voice out their thoughts or feelings.

Just as the morning post arrived Teddy came running down the stairs, still dressed in his pajamas. "Mommy? Daddy?" He called out. "Mommy back yet?" Molly burst into tears as she picked up the small boy, still confused as to where his parents were. Everyone's face grew grim, saddened by the reminder of all they had lost. George looked longingly at the vacant chair beside him and a fresh trail of tears spilled down his withdrawn face.

Arthur passed the mail around and a letter landed in front of Hermione's plate of scrambled eggs and bacon, that she'd been pushing around and not really eating. Putting down her fork, Hermione picked up the daffodil scented envelope and opened it reading the words written in the familiar beautiful script in a soft blue ink.

.

_Dearest Daughter,_  
><em>There is no need for you to feel lost. I know your scared, I know your upset and<br>lonely but I'm here for you. I know how you feel. I have been scared for you and  
>your brother since the day I found out that I was pregnant. I've been lonely in<br>the world I was forced to live in and I'm sorry that having grown up with muggles  
>you would have been an outsider. Just remember I sent you away to protect you.<br>I thought it would be the best place for you. _

_Your brother has always told me how smart and brilliant you are. I'm sorry your  
>parents couldn't tell you about me. I'm here for you now. I understand that you<br>feel close to them because they raised you, just remember I'm here now. With  
>the Dark Lord gone, you can finally know the truth. My dearest little girl, I'm here<br>and you'll never lose me again._

_Love always_  
><em>Mother<em>

_._

With a gasp Hermione dropped the parchment and looked around the room. Minerva sat drinking her tea with her usual pursed lips. Hermione took a deep breath and looking to Minerva she spoke as calmly as she could. "Professor," the five Professors at the table looked up. "Professor McGonagall, could I ask a favor?"

"That would depend on what it was." Minerva replied in her crisp Scottish accent.

"I'd like you to remove some complex glamors that were placed on me as an infant."

Minerva gave her a stern look then stood indicating she should follow. The pair walked up stair and into the library, where Hermione felt almost instantly more comfortable. Minerva took out her wand and proceeded a long list of removal charms to try and return Hermione to her true form.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>

Anyways, any suggestions for this story send me a PM or add it to your review. **  
><strong>

**Disclaimer  
><strong>

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies


	11. Chapter 11

When Minerva and Hermione finally left the library, Hermione appeared completely different. Her cheek bones thinned and her hair turned a pale blond. With her once honey brown eyes that held golden flecks changed, the honey now a light steel blue and the gold flecks silver. Even her very skin paled out, her tan faded and the freckles no longer showed. Hermione's figure changed, revealing a smaller, more delicate frame. The only thing unchanging were the many scars covering her body, including the ones Bellatrix had caused. The letters that spelled 'Mudblood' were still yet to fade and now showed up more.

After thanking Minerva once again Hermione walked to the bedroom she shared with Ginny. Once inside Hermione took once look in the mirror and forced back the tears. Seeing just how different she really was without the glamors made everything just that much more realistic.

With her mind made up Hermione gathered the assortment of letters from her mother. Tucking them in her expanding weightless bag and doing up the zip. Hermione made her way down stairs, her bag over her shoulder and her wand tucked in her pocket.

The dinning room fell silent when Hermione entered. She found that all wands in the room were drawn on her. Molly stood her firm voice filled the silence. "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"It's me, Hermione..." She answered back.

Minerva entered the room from the kitchen with a fresh pot of tea in hand. "Oh for heavens sake, put down your wands. I assure you, Miss Granger is who she says she is."

"Professor McGonagall removed all the glamors." Hermione simply stated as if having glamors removed was an everyday thing for her. With a brisk walk through the dinning room to the front door before anyone could react. Leaving the house she closed the door letting it lock with a click. Looking around the street she deemed it safe and with a turn and swish of her wand Hermione apparated to the front gate of Malfoy Manor.

Hermione unlatched the gate and walked up the front path. A moment of hesitation before giving the door a swift loud knock. She felt her heart pounding, feeling like it was going to jump right out of her chest. The seconds feeling like minutes as she waited for someone to open the door. Hermione reached out to give the door another knock just as it opened, making her jump.

Standing in the doorway was a tall young man with the same pale skin, blond hair and steel blue, silver flecked eyes as her. Draco looked to Hermione and his jaw dropped. For before him was one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever laid eyes upon. "Can I help you?" He asked taking her hand and laying a small kiss upon the top. Hermione tried hard not to yank her hand back from him, before he let it go.

"Draco... Is your mother home?" She asked trying to say his name without clenching her teeth.

"She's in the parlor..." Draco looked puzzled, she knew his name and was wearing a Gryffindor top. Could she know him? Did he know her? "Do I know you?" He used before he could stop himself.

Hermione stood a moment, not sure what she should say. Had their mother told him? "My name is Lyra, and you do know me. But we haven't seen each other in quiet some time. Could you please escort me to the parlor?" She didn't want him to but alas, she didn't know the way.

Draco held the door open for her as she entered, before closing it behind her and leading her out of the entrance hall and down a hallway. Hermione followed closely behind not wanting to get lost. When the came to the door to the parlor Draco held his hand up before opening the door and entering.

"Mother, I have a Miss Lyra to see you." Draco stated, Narcrissa looked up from her tea cup and a flash of hope brushed over her features before it was quickly replaced with indifference.

"Well see her in Draco, don't keep the young girl waiting." Narcrissa responded.

Draco left the room and indicated that Hermione could now enter. As Hermione stepped into the parlor Narcrissa gasped and her tea cup dropped from her hand and to the floor. The dainty china shattering.

"Hello Mrs Malfoy, I didn't mean to upset you by turning up unannounced but I have to know who I am." Hermione said trying to keep her voice from shaking like her nerves.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<br>**

What should Draco's reaction to who she really is be?  
>Are you enjoying the story?<br>Anyways, any suggestions for this story send me a PM or add it to your review. **  
><strong>

**Disclaimer  
><strong>

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies


End file.
